I am for you
by Karura UI
Summary: —¿para qué nacía'ttebane? —grite/ —creo que tengo la respuesta a eso —por fin su mirada se centro en mi, era intensa y muy significativa/ —yo... yo tambien tengo la respuesta... existo por ti /One-shot


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sempai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**One Shot **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspire por enésima vez, rodando los ojos, completamente fastidiada. Mire por la ventana, viendo el cielo despejado, casi sin nubes.

—¡Uzumaki Kushina! —Me reprendió Orochimaru-sensei, el profesor de biología—. Si cree que mi clase es aburrida haga el favor de salirse al pasillo y esperarme hasta que termine la clase.

Me petrifique al escuchar el bramido de mi maestro, me sonroje, completamente avergonzada de ser reprendida en público, desvié mi vista a mi escritorio y me mordí el labio inferior, para no replicar y empeorar mi situación.

—si, sensei —me levante de mi silla y tome mis cosas. Con pasos firmes me dirigí a la puerta trasera del salón y la abrí lentamente—. Perdone, sensei —agregue antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, escuchando los murmullos de Fugaku.

Me quede parada, recargándome en una de las paredes del pasillo.

—¿te volvieron a castigar, eh? Kushina —¡demonios! Esa voz no… cerré mis ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que delataban mi humillación— ¿ahora qué hiciste? —pregunto amablemente, Namikaze Minato, el chico más popular, inteligente y guapo del instituto Konoha.

—Me distraje en medio de la clase de Orochimaru-sensei —conteste haciendo un mohín, notando mis mejillas aun más sonrojadas.

—oh vaya… por lo menos no lo hiciste en una de las de Tsunade-sensei, ella es muy brusca —comento con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, sacudiendo su dorado cabello rebelde y revuelto.

—Hn —me aguante la risa, solo mostrando una sonrisa.

Note que sus azulados ojos me miraban con insistencia, algo en mi interior vibro. ¿Cómo es que Minato conseguía ponerme nerviosa?

—¿quieres fugarte de aquí? —sugirió, alzando la barbilla. Los labios me cosquillearon al ver ese brillo pícaro en sus cuencas azules.

—¿tú, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, me está sugiriendo saltarnos las clases restantes y huir del instituto? —sonreí divertida ante la simple idea.

—¿algún problema?

—no, para nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Kushina —me hablo Minato, no me moví ni un milímetro, permanecí en la misma posición, esperando que él continuara— mucha gente espera mucho de mí, al ser el favorito de Jiraiya-sensei… —sus azulados ojos se escondieron tras sus parpados, lo mire atentamente—. A veces siento que no soy capaz de llenar sus expectativas… ¿sabes? —soltó un suspiro y echo la cabeza para atrás—. ¿Qué pasa si decepciono a todo mundo?

—¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? Si estas conforme contigo mismo, entonces no importa —respondí, viendo el horizonte.

Sentí que se movía al lado mío, no hice nada.

—Ah —bostezo, recargando su cabeza entre mis piernas. Me tense ante su inesperado acto— ojala que los demás pensaran como tú… —sonrió soñoliento.

—no, no es bueno que piensen como yo… —aparte la mirada, intentando ocultar mi sonrojo.

—¿eh? ¿Por qué? —sus azulados ojos me miraron curiosos, estremeciéndome.

—no es bueno que piensen como yo… porque… porque… —_porque todos estarían enamorados de ti, y no quiero eso_— porque sería demasiada belleza en este mundo, y no es bueno, conmigo basta —mentí, forzándome a sonreír.

—eres muy generosa y amorosa, Kushina, serás una buena madre.

—¿a qué viene eso? —me sonroje violentamente por el cambio drástico de tema.

—no lo sé, pero envidio al hombre que será tu esposo.

—¿esposo? Minato, debes de dejar de meterte cosas, no es bueno para tu salud, te hace decir cosas sin sentido —estaba completamente acalorada, mi corazón latía deprisa, las costillas me dolían, parecía que estaban a punto de ceder, las molestas mariposas revoloteaban por todo mi interior— estas muy raro'ttebane —me moví, provocando que él se alejara de mí. Me incorpore deprisa, mareándome.

—¿ya te vas?

—si, si no se me pegara tu locura —mis violáceos ojos se negaban a enfrentar su azulada mirada, me di la vuelta y me aleje a zancadas.

—¡Kushina! —Me llamo y me detuve por instinto, maldiciéndome mentalmente por eso— no importa lo que digas ni lo que pase…

Sacudí energéticamente la cabeza, y continue caminando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡estúpido Minato y su personalidad encantadora! A veces me siento muy tonta a su lado… ¡para que nacía 'ttebane!

Avente mi almohada hacia la pared, completamente enojada, conmigo, con _él_, con todo.

—¡para que nacía! —repetí, tirándome bocabajo en mi cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…espero que no vuelva a pasar —me dijo Sarutobi-sensei, el director del instituto.

—Si —conteste, haciendo una reverencia, para después salir por la puerta.

—Oh, Kushina, que sorpresa —mierda. Ahí estaba, el causante de todo, con su deslumbrante uniforme, y su deslumbrante aura y su deslumbrante cabello dorado y sus deslumbrantes ojos azules que me miraban con ternura y su maldita y deslumbrante sonrisa cálida…

—no veo porque te sorprendes, soy alumna ¿recuerdas? Es obvio que este por aquí —comente sarcástica.

—¿sigues enojada por lo de ayer? No era mi intención incomodarte con ese tema, es solo que… no pude evitar decirlo, cada vez que te veo… me da esa impresión.

—¿Qué…? No, no estoy enojada por lo de ayer, ¡estoy enojada porque, ayer me fui contigo y no me quede al castigo de Orochimaru-sensei! Ahora tengo que quedarme después de clases durante toda la semana para hacer el aseo en el laboratorio… ¡todo por tu brillante idea!

—yo no… yo nunca te obligue a nada…

—¡ya sé 'ttebane! Yo soy la tonta que te sigue… ¡para que nacía! —le grite sin contemplaciones, empujándolo "levemente", apartándolo de mi camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya eran pasadas las 6 pm, cuando un rayo se hizo visible en el cielo, me sobresalte, no me esperaba eso.

Yo me encontraba en el laboratorio, limpiando los materiales, ya solo me faltaba acomodar las sillas…

—Kushina —otra vez no—. Lamento que te castigaran por mí culpa…

—¿sabes qué? No importa, Minato, déjalo, exagere con mi reacción, no debí de culparte… porque… no me obligaste a nada —que difícil era aceptar tus errores.

—no, nunca debí de sugerirte eso si ya sabía que tenias que esperar a Orochimaru-sensei.

—_Insisto_, deja de hablar de eso, _por favor_ —si seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre aquel tubo de ensayo, se quebraría.

—Kushina, te esperare en la puerta —se fue, antes de que yo me opusiera.

Perfecto.

—¡para que nacía 'ttebane!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando termine todo ya había comenzado a llover. Me sentía nerviosa, ¿Minato de verdad me estaría esperando? Suspire resignada, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta principal.

Oh si… ahí estaba él.

—Minato —lo llame, me mordí la lengua para no reírme, ya que lo había sorprendido— lo siento.

—no importa, ¿traes impermeable o paraguas?

—nop, en el reporte meteorológico no dijeron que iba a llover, así que no vine preparada.

—cierto, ¿quieres esperar a que termine de llover?

—no me importa mojarme —conteste, sonriendo de lado.

—Entonces… nos mojaremos —correspondió mi sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…y Fugaku se le declaro así sin más… fue tan divertido… Hizashi, Hiashi y yo estábamos muertos de la risa… uf… en serio que fue cómico… —soltó una limpia carcajada y yo me estremecí de tan solo escucharla.

—Con razón Mikoto estaba tan emocionada —comente, mordiéndome el labio inferior— Karura y yo ya nos estábamos preocupando por su inusual actitud.

—Ah… espero que no te resfríes por eso —sujeto mi blusa empapada, que se adhería a mí como segunda piel.

—neh, soy fuerte 'ttebane, una simple lluvia no podrá acabar conmigo.

—si, eres hermosa y fuerte —ese comentario me provoco un escalofrió. Lo mire de reojo, pero él veía el horizonte.

—Minato… —mi voz me tembló, delatando mi nerviosismo.

—siempre estás diciendo "para que nacía"… creo que tengo la respuesta a eso —por fin su mirada se centro en mí. Era intensa y muy significativa—. Sigo pensando que serias una buena madre, Kushina…

—yo no…

—Claro que… eres muy temperamental —fruncí en ceño ante eso— pero eres muy generosa y de verdad, eres muy amorosa. Eres la mujer más sensata y alegre que he conocido, incluso me da risa esa muletilla tuya "ttebane"… —me sonroje y desvié la mirada— me encanta su rojizo, llamativo y largo cabello. Siempre me he sentido aliviado al verlo, porque… siempre sé que eres tú —tomo en mechón de mi cabello y se lo acerco a la cara, oliéndolo y suspirándolo, acomodándolo— siempre me he perdido en tus ojos, desde que te conozco he comenzado a pensar que el violeta es mi nuevo color favorito —su cálida mano acaricio mi mejilla— además de que tu sonrisa es muy bella, Kushina —susurro, acercándose a mí, rozando su nariz con la mía— ¿podrías… sonreír solo para mí? —roso sus labios con los míos.

Separe mis labios, permitiendo que su dulce lengua se introdujera en mi cavidad, cerré los ojos y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, sus fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura, apegándome más a su fornido cuerpo.

Su lengua recorría mis dientes y después se centraba en mi lengua, dándole leves caricias, estimulándola. Gemí quedamente cuando sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior y me sonroje por eso.

Nos separamos lentamente, yo aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—yo… yo también tengo… la respuesta…

—¿así? —su aliento choco contra mí, calentándome las mejillas.

—si… _existo por ti_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ok… mi primer y probable único MinaKushi XD**_

_Lo comencé a escribir ayer en la madrugada, fue una idea rápida y corta XP, espero que les haga gustado aunque sea un poquito… ^^ _

_**¡Mil gracias por leer! **_


End file.
